Naruto: Taking Konoha by Storm
by Windbear
Summary: What happens when Naruto is permitted into the academy a year early? Watch as Naruto learns to control a new power with the help of his team as a darkness looms overhead. Team Guy Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. Semi-Serious but still goofy Naruto. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello once again readers. This is my first attempt at a Naruto story, so forgive me if the characters are a bit stiff. It will get better as I get used to writing Naruto fics.**

 **I don't own Naruto but I do own my plot and my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Another day of being thrown out of restaurants just for trying to get something good to eat.

Old man Sarutobi had been telling him he needed to eat more than ramen, at first he had been horrified, but when the Hokage had explained that if he only ate ramen he'd wind up being short as hell.

So, to avoid such an outcome, Naruto had tried to enter several restaurants, all cheap ones, and he got thrown out of all of them.

"Stupid old man, what the hell is he throwing me out for!" Naruto muttered to himself as he continued to walk through the streets, not having anywhere specific to return to, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Hokage tower.

"Maybe I should pop in and say hi to the old man" Naruto thought aloud.

Walking in the building and immediately past the receptionist who he knew not to even bother asking for permission to enter, as she would immediately attempt to throw him out.

Luckily, she was busy reading some magazine so she failed to notice him.

As Naruto reached the top floor of the tower, he listened into the room, all he could hear were giggles, possible of a... perverted nature.

Deciding against barging in, for some reason, Naruto knocked. Immediately hearing a gasp of shock and then a little too much fumbling and muttering "Shit shit shit" to not be suspicious.

Once Naruto hear the Sandaime call for him to enter, Naruto opened the door to see a slightly panting Hokage, along with the papers on his desk to be slightly out of place. But to a six year old, this meant nothing.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you"

"JiJi?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What was all that noise?" the innocent child asked, earning a barely audible curse from the old man.

"N-nothing Naruto-kun, I just didn't want anyone to see how messy my desk was" the Sandaime said, mentally patting himself on the back for his clever answer.

Not seeing anything wrong with the answer, Naruto accepted it.

"So what can I do for you today Naruto?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying to get something to eat but everywhere I went they threw me out, so I thought I'd come here and visit with you" Naruto stated, ending his sentence with a smile.

Sarutobi frowned and clenched his fists.

'Damn those villagers!' he cursed inside his mind, but before his mood could get any worse he saw the grin on Naruto's face.

'No matter what this village throws at you Naruto, I know that you will always rise above it, after all, nothing can keep you down for long' Sarutobi thought affectionately.

"Well, I'll have a chat with those shop-keepers later, how does that sound Naruto-kun?"

"That's fine jiji, I just wish there was some way to earn this villages respect" said a down cast Naruto

"But there is Naruto-kun" the old man said, and Naruto instantly perked up.

"What is it!" asked Naruto enthusiastically

"If you become a great shinobi then the Village will have no choice but to respect you" Sarutobi said, which wasn't entirely truthful, but he knew, that it was Naruto's destiny to become a great Ninja.

"You mean like you?" the young blond asked

"Why yes, but I am more than a great shinobi, despite my years. I am the Hokage, and it is my job to watch over and protect everyone in this village."

"How do I become a great Ninja?"

"Well, first, you have to enter the academy for Ninja, there you will learn everything that it will take to be a Ninja"

"Alright!" the blonde shouted loudly

The Hokage merely chuckled at the young blondes enthusiasm.

"First, I'll enter the academy, then I'll become the greatest Ninja this world has ever seen... and after that, I'll take your hat and become the best Hokage this Village has ever seen!" the blonde determinedly declared.

Sarutobi was surprised at that last part, but only a little.

"We'll Naruto, once you reach my level, I will gladly hand over my hat to you"

"Damn right Jiji!" Naruto said loudly, before he was slapped on the back of his head.

"Language young man" Sarutobi chided.

"S-sorry" Naruto said.

"Your too young for that kind of language"

"Hey Jiji, when can I enter the academy?"

"Well, your almost 7 aren't you? Most kids enter when they are eight" the Hokage stated

"Aw c'mon Jiji, cant I enter any sooner?" Naruto begged.

As Sarutobi was about to decline, Naruto pulled something he knew the old man couldn't resist, those damn puppy dog eyes.

Sarutobi mentally groaned as he fought against the adorable child.

"...ugh, fine, you can enter the academy a year early" Sarutobi said, giving into to the wishes of a six year old, in his day, Sarutobi could take down a small army by himself, but reduced to putty at the hands of a six year old... truly degrading.

"Bitchin!" Naruto exclaimed as he danced for joy, right before getting smacked again.

"S-sorry Jiji, won't happen again, I promise"

"I'd hope so"

"You wont regret this Jiji, now it will be one year less that I take that hat away from you"

Sarutobi sighed. One year couldn't do that much... could it?

"Now, Naruto, the new school year only starts in a few months, so I suggest you prepare yourself"

"Like how?"

"Go to the library, read some books on academics or shinobi subjects, that will give you a head start on the rest of the class"

Naruto groaned at the thought of reading. Reading sucked. Who the hell would spend their time reading for fun. *Stares at you.

"Naruto-kun, you wouldn't want to be the dead last of your class now would you? Everyone would look down on you and think you were weak" Sarutobi said, knowing just how to ignite the Will of Fire within the boy, after all, he was their son.

"Hell no! I'll read the hell out of that library and I will crush my entire class with my superior knowledge!" yelled Naruto

"Let's not go that far Naruto" Sarutobi said.

"Fine then! I will be the best average student there is!" the young child yelled again.

"I don't think you are quite getting it Naruto"

"Make up your mind Jiji!" Naruto yelled before he felt a hand on his shoulder, with the Hokage kneeling before him

"Naruto, no matter what happens, I want you try your hardest and never give up, make friends and become strong. That is the true way to becoming the greatest Ninja" Sarutobi said, before two small arms wrap around his neck.

"Don't you worry Jiji, I'll become strong, I have to protect all of my precious people, and that starts with you, my most precious person!" Naruto declared, still hugging the old Hokage.

Sarutobi felt a tears come to his eyes. He truly did love this boy. Naruto was something special, far beyond anything this village...no, this world has ever seen.

As Naruto released his grandfather figure, he saw tears falling from his eyes.

"Eh Jiji, why are you crying?" Naruto asked

Immediatly Sarutobi stood up and turned away from the child, as the tears turned comical.

"I-I'm not crying, just get out of here brat, go start studying!" the Hokage demanded in a comically weak way.

"Alright then!" Naruto stated before turning to walk out the door before stopping.

"Give me 10 years Jiji. In 10 years I'm going to take your hat and put you're ass wrinkly old ass in a retirement home!" Naruto declared before running out the door.

"NARUTOOOO!" The Hokage roared at the top of his lungs.

* * *

A Little While Later

Naruto had managed to find his way to the civilian library.

Luckily it wasn't too far from the Hokage's Tower.

As he made his way in, he sneaked past the old library lady just like he had with the Hokage's receptionist.

He could guess that anything on shinobi would be scarce since this was the civilian library and not the shinobi archives. But you only had access to that if you were at least a genin.

As Naruto wandered the rows of shelves he looked for anything that caught his attention.

Eventually he found an isle in the back with three books that caught his interest. 'The History of Konoha' 'An Idiots Guide to Hidden Villages' and the last one, surprisingly, 'A Guide to Shinobi Basics'. Naruto had no idea how this book had found its way into the civilian library, but to the young child, it was a gift from Kami. Naruto never thought he'd ever think of a book as a gift. But this was just what he needed.

Having enough for now. Naruto had to sneak these out of the library. There was no way he'd be safe reading here, he was lucky that the library was empty today.

Naruto managed a look at the front desk, seeing nobody there. He hauled ass out of that library.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he dropped his 'borrowed' books on his table and made himself a few cups of instant ramen.

When his food was ready Naruto sat down at the table and immediately cracked open 'A Guide to Shinobi Basics'.

Intro to the Basics

Upon becoming a shinobi, one must abide by specific rules when out in the field. Ninja follow this code in order to "kill their emotions," preventing them from running wild and causing the mission to be a failure. The most important thing for a shinobi is to be a tool for achieving their village and country's goals. Emotions are considered unnecessary things.

These rules are taught to a young ninja when they are enrolled in the Academy.

Rules

Rule #1 "A shinobi must always put the mission first."  
Rule #2. "A shinobi must never show their tears."  
Rule #3. "A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."  
Rule #4. "A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions."  
Rule #5. "A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to.  
Rule #6. "A shinobi must never show any weakness."

Naruto Immediately became engrossed in the book, as it described the lifestyle of a shinobi, the types of missions that are available to the different ranks. Genin, Chunin, and Jounin. Sure, some of the descriptions of the lifestyle weren't ideal, but Naruto was undeterred. In the quest to earn the respect of this Village, some sacrifices would be necessary.

* * *

Naruto read until he realized how late it was, and trudged to his bedroom where he fell asleep and dream about taking the hat from the old man as everyone in the village bowed down and groveled for his forgiveness at his feet as he maniacally laughed.

One Month Later

Naruto had officially found and read every book in the library, or, at least, every book that interested him, which, wasn't very many. The only really useful book he had found so far was the shinobi book he made off with.

"Damn, If only I could get more books like that shinobi book!" Naruto groaned as he closed yet another boring book on academics

"But the only place with more like that is the shinobi Arch-" Naruto stopped short as the beginnings of a plan hatched in his mind.

Once Night had fallen, Naruto slipped out of his house giggling evily.

There was a reason why he was so hard to catch whenever he pranked people, which he had only just gotten into, but do to his efforts in trying to find information to give him a head start in the academy, he had been unable to do much of.

Once Naruto had made it close to the shinobi Archive, or just the shinobi Library, he made sure the coast was clear as he climbed his way to the nearest window.

It would seem, almost impossibly so, that luck was on his side this night. The window was unlocked. The inside was dark and void of life. Perfect.

Once Naruto had slipped inside, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found his way to the basics section. This library had much more interesting books, though they either looked too advanced or were just not his style.

Eventually, Naruto had picked out three books that sounded like perfect starting points. 'Chakra and You' 'Taijutsu for Beginners' and 'Kunai and Shuriken: The Proper Way to Throw' These subjects were mentioned in the shinobi Guide book he had, and he was thankful he had found that, or else he would have no idea what the hell Chakra was. As Naruto was making his way back to his window, he heard someone enter the room, cursing silently to himself, he dashed as silently as he could back to the window and climbed out as silently as possible. Unfortunately for him, his pants got caught on the window sill.

Struggling to get free, his pants tore but he managed to make it outside. Before hauling ass once again back to his home.

* * *

One Kakashi Hatake had just entered the Shinobi Archives to pick up a map for a mission he was assigned. Until he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear out a window, before whoever the blonde hair belonged to, got his pants stuck on the window sill. Kakashi couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight. He could tell who it was just by the blonde hair.

Soon, the boy finally managed to free himself, but at the cost of a rather large tear in his pants.

'Eh, whatever he was in here for, I doubt it's that important. Though, I probably should report this to the Hokage' Kakashi thought before returning to looking for the map he needed.

* * *

Back at Naruto's Apartment

"Holy crap" Naruto gasped

"I thought I was caught for sure" said Naruto as he looked at his winnings.

"Well, I got what I needed"

Naruto put the books on the table and turned off the lights before retiring to his chambers.

The Next Day

Naruto slowly awoke to the bright light shining in his bedroom.

* * *

He yawned as he made his way to the front of his house. What he saw there made him freeze.

Sitting at his table was the Hokage, with a slight frown.

"Naruto-kun, care to tell me why one of my ninja spotted you sneaking out of the Shinobi Library? And why there are three books that should still be in that Library?"

"Alright Jiji, I snuck in and borrowed them, there's nothing else in the civilian library that I could use, so I decided to borrow some books from the shinobi library"

The old Hokage sighed.

"Naruto, you could have just asked me to check out these books for you, you didn't have to steal them"

"Not steal, borrow, I always brought back the books from the library"

"Wait, why did you have to s-, borrow from the civilian library?"

"Because Jiji, that old Lady would throw me out if she caught me trying to go in there"

The Hokage frowned, that's just what this village needed, more people who misunderstand Naruto.

"Please don't take the books back Jiji, I need them!" Begged Naruto as the Hokage sighed once again.

"Alright, you can keep them, but you have to return them once you're done, understand?"

"Absolutely!"

"Eh Naruto-kun, why is there a big hole in your pants?" Sarutobi asked, just now noticing the rather large hole in Narutos pants, which made them rather ineffective to wear.

"Oh that must have happened last night...shit! These were my last pair!"

"You don't have any other pants?"

"No, these were my last pair, whenever I go to try to by new clothes with the money you give me they always refuse to sell to me, or they offer me prices that I cant pay." Naruto stated, before a large amount of KI was released by the old Hokage.

"C'mon Naruto! We're going shopping!" demanded the Hokage as he grabbed the wrist of the young child and pulled him out of the small apartment.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Hokage to single out a shinobi equipment store and drag Naruto in there.

"Now Naruto-kun, while we are here, everything is on me, and we are going to set you up for everything you'll need at the academy, besides some new clothes, you'll need a set of shuriken and kunai"

"Alright then" Naruto said before disappearing into the shop.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Sarutobi glared at the shopkeeper. A look that says, 'try anything, you die'. The shopkeeper started sweating profusely.

After a while, Naruto had come out with a stack of clothes and a pouch of kunai and a pouch of shuriken resting on top. It would seem that Naruto got multiple copies of the same outfit, which consisted of a mesh-shirt, a gray shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back, and some black ninja shorts. Along with a black pair of shinobi sandals.

"Alright Jiji" Naruto said before handing his findings to the Hokage.

As Sarutobi payed for the clothes he never took his glare off of the shopkeeper.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you wait outside for a minute"

"Alright Jiji" Naruto said before walking out of the store.

As soon as Sarutobi was sure he was gone he turned back to the shopkeeper.

"If Naruto-kun ever comes back here you will allow him to shop here without over charging him. If I ever find out that you kicked him out of here or overcharged him I will personally see to it that your store will never see business ever again. Understood?" the old Hokage asked, and in return the Shopkeeper was furiously nodding his head.

"Alright then. I'm glad we understand each other" he said before leaving. After which the man fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Alright Naruto-kun"

"Eh Jiji, what was that all about?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun, now, if you ever need new ninja supplies, just come back here. And if this shopkeeper ever gives you trouble, you come tell me, okay?" The Hokage said.

"R-really?"

"Yes. I worked things out with the shopkeeper. He wont ever give you trouble"

"Awesome! Thank you so much Jiji!" Naruto said as he jumped and hugged the old Hokage.

"Now now, that's enough. Now how about we go and get some food as well?"

"Ramen?" the boy asked hopefully

"Sorry Naruto, but remember what I told you?"

"If you don't eat healthy you will end up shorter and everyone will literally look down on you"

"Good, now lets get some food"

* * *

Naruto arrived back home with a full stomach, and a bag of new clothes. The Hokage had told him that once Naruto graduated they could get some better quality clothes, that were more fitting of an official shinobi.

Naruto sat his new clothes down on the table and picked out a set to wear.

Once he had donned his new clothes he admired himself in the mirror. His young mind already picturing himeself as a great shinobi.

After Naruto had finished flexing his childish muscles, he returned to the table, where he saw the results of his raid the previous night on the shinobi Library.

Opening the first book, 'Chakra and You' he got immediately to reading. And was soon engrossed in the book, that described what chakra was and all of the possible applications of chakra. Naruto read well into the night.

* * *

Several Months Later

Today was the first day of the Shinobi academy and Naruto couldn't help but be excited. Today was the first step to becoming the greatest shinobi ever.

As Naruto was making his way to the Ninja academy, he could see some of the other students around him. Some looked his age, some older.

Naruto could see a long haired boy walking with an escort to the Academy. Both of them had pale, pupil-less, lavendar eyes. A Hyuga he determined.

Not many other stood out from the crowd other than a girl with buns in her hair and a boy with insanely bushy eyebrows.

Soon, they made it to the academy and Naruto entered the First Year class room. Seeing most of the class empty, Naruto took the window seat about half way up the row of seats.

As the class started filling up, Naruto took note of everyone in the class. Just like before, not many seemed to stick out. Most probably from civilian families. Thankfully, in a class with few notable people, none of them were particularly noisy. Most having small conversations getting acquainted with their new classmates. He could even hear a few groups of girls talking about 'the cute guy with the blonde hair and the blue eyes ' and the 'cute guy with the long hair and the pretty eyes' well, it would seem that girls have a thing for hair and eyes, who would've guessed.

After long, most of the seats were taken up, except the one next to him. Then the bushy browed boy from earlier entered the class room. Spotted the seat next to him and made his way there.

"Excuse me, might I take the seat next to you?" the Bushy browed boy asked.

"Sure sure" Naruto said.

"Thank you" Lee said before bowing to him, to which Naruto sweatdropped.

As 'Bushy Brows' sat down they remained silent for a few moments before he turned to Naruto.

"My Name is Rock Lee" the now named Lee stated, holding out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Lee, My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto stated before grabbing his hand and shaking it.

At that moment the instructor chose to enter the classroom, the instructor scanned over the classroom, and when his eyes came on Naruto his eyes widened. Thankfully the instructor managed to contain his shock, and possible anger.

"Alright class, I'm going to call you all down one by one and I want you to introduce your selves, tell us something about yourself"

"Alright, Shibi Asaka"

Naruto watched one by one as his classmates introduced themselves, but payed little attention. It wasn't until that Hyuga kid introduced himself that he payed attention.

"My name is Hyuga Neji, I wish to bring pride to my clan as a branch member" he said with a bow, and Naruto could swear that he heard Neji say that last part with a tiny amount of venom.

Then that bun haired girl came down some time later.

"My name is TenTen ..., I want to becomes a great Kunoichi just like my Idol, Lady Tsunade of the Sannin"

Then it came time for Lee to introduce himself.

"My name is Rock Lee, I want to show I can be a splendid ninja as well even if wasn't born with natural talent... I want to prove it to the whole world!" Lee stated determinedly.

As Lee made his way back to his seat, Naruto saw someone about to trip him. Acting quickly, Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it, managing to just barely miss the students foot, as planned of coarse.

"It wouldn't be nice to mess with someones friends, you mess with him, you mess with me" Naruto said darkly, causing the boy to withdraw his foot and sweat profusely.

"A smart choice" Naruto stated. And if he had been paying attention, he would have heard a group of girls swoon and start chattering.

Lee had seen not seen the foot and would have definitely tripped over it had Naruto not done what he did.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Lee said as he took his seat.

"No problem Lee, after all, we're friends now arent we"

Lee just responed with a kind smile. He honestly did not think he would be able to make many friends here, but here was his first one, and on the first day no less.

"Uzumaki, I would advise not doing such a stunt again if you wish not to be punished" he teacher warned, the stunt just adding to hate of the boy.

Narto just responded with a "hn". Which caused a vein on the teachers head to bulge. And the gossiping from the girls to continue their talking.

Once the teacher had settled the class back down, and got the introductions back under way, it soon came to Naruto's turn.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, if you wanna pick on someone you have to deal with me, got it?" Naruto stated darkly/proudly. And to the more attentive of the students, they could see small arcs of lightning flashing around Naruto.

It wasn't the introduction he had planned on making but after what had happened he felt it necessary. He even made sure to glare at the boy that had attempted to trip Lee.

When he scanned over the classroom he could see several girls paying him close attention, even the bun haired girl named TenTen was focusing on him.

"Return to your seat Uzumaki" the instructor demanded.

"Whatever" Naruto said, now allowing the instructor to give him any shit.

Once Naruto had returned to his seat Lee turned to him.

"That was quite the introduction Naruto-san, thank you for sticking up for me. I too do not like those who pick upon others"

"Then we have something in common Lee, something that I feel will not bee the last"

"I see, I hope or friendship will be most...youthful" Lee stated, feeling the word just... fit. It felt right for some reason.

* * *

 **Well, That was quite the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me 5-6 hours to write this. Ending at 4:20 pm. Anyway, this is one of the two Naruto stories I have planned. But I wont even write the other one for a while. Too many stories will be too much for me to handle. I need to finish up a few stories before that.**

 **Anyway, If you feel that Lee is OOC, remember, he hasn't met Guy yet. As for Naruto being cool, why the fuck not.**

 **Naruto will have a unique form of Storm Release in this. Different from the Storm Release showed in cannon.**

 **Also, i have yet to decide on a pairing, which is a first for me. If you have an recomendations, put em in a review or send em in a PM.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **-WINDBEAR**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hello once again readers. For those awaiting me to update my FairyTail stories dont worry, I was just in the the mood to keep on writing for this story and I didnt have anything to do today.**

 **I have decided that the pairing will be a younger Anko. TenTen will not be on Team Guy. I might ship her with Lee.**

 **Shoutout to Ryuujin96 for helping me decide on the pairing.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

It had been one year since Naruto had started the academy.

He had become fast friends with Lee, the two were basically inseparable. Naruto and Lee trained together, walked to school together, and often ate together. I guess that was bound to happen with your first friend.

We currently find Lee and Naruto at Training Ground Nine. Naruto had shown Lee this spot when they first started training together.

"That was... a good spar... Naruto" said the now nine year old Lee

"Yeah... sure was" Naruto responded. Lee and him had been sparing for almost 20 minutes. It seemed that Taijutsu was the only thing that Lee seemed to excel at. No matter how much Naruto tried to help him, Lee just couldn't mold chakra.

Once Lee had learned the basics of the academy Taijutsu stance, Naruto had 'reborrowed' the same Taijutsu book that he had use and lent it to Lee. But sadly, none of the styles seemed to fit him. Lee's greatest aspect was his strength. While Naruto was faster, Lee was definitely stronger. And their determination rivaled each other.

It often became a competition between the two, both seeing who could go for longer or do more, whether it was push up, pull ups, or laps around the village. They even tried to see who could hold their breath longer. Naruto won on that one.

Naruto was currently in the lead in their little competitions with 32 wins to 30.

"I will win next time Naruto. You can count on it!" Lee declared pointing up into the sky, still on his back, before he saw Naruto step into his view and offered his hand.

Naruto just grinned as Lee took his hand.

Lee was currently dressed in a beige Gi and matching pants. (Same clothes that lee wore before he adopted the green jumpsuit)

So you want to get something to eat? Lee asked

"Sure, you know the plan" Naruto said as they started walking back to the village.

Once they had gotten close enough to the village, Lee dashed off to get the food. Naruto told Lee how the rest of the village treated him, and he didn't even know why. And that most stores and restaurants threw him out. Apparently, Lee was inspired by how cheerful Naruto could be when the village treated him like that. He said it was 'Youthful!' whatever that meant.

So Naruto went to his apartment and waited there for Lee.

It didn't take long before Lee walked in, not bothering to knock, and set down the food.

Naruto and Lee dug into their meals with equal vigor.

"So Naruto... how come... we haven't *gulp* found any Taijutsu styles that fit me yet?" Lee asked while chewing.

"Well, most fighting styles revolve around deception, stealth, speed, or misdirection"

"I see, because those styles fit a ninja's lifestyle more, right?"

"Yeah, your greatest attribute is strength, while you are fast as well, your strength is dominant, which, once you find the perfect Taijutsu style, will allow you to dominate your enemies"

"What about you're style Naruto?"

"Mine? Well, mine is focused on speed of course. Speed is my best attribute, that coupled with my stamina is a great, and allows me to use a style not many can because of my stamina"

"So you use your speed and your stamina to wear down the enemy, and when they're tired, you will still have energy to spare, right?"

"Exactly!" Naruto said.

"So what's your style called?"

"Well, the original style was called Lightning Strikes Style, but, it relied on precision more than speed. So I changed it up a bit, enough so that it would constitute itself as its own style"

"Would It be possible to make my own Taijutsu style then?" Lee asked hopefully

"Well, yeah, but without a good basis style it would be very hard" Naruto said, causing Lee to turn downcast

"But that's what the academy Taijutsu is for, its a basic style that students are supposed to mold to better fit themselves"

"Then, you'll help me Naruto san?" Lee asked

"Absolutely! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?"

"A most un-youthful one!" Lee exclaimed. Honestly, Naruto had no idea why he liked that word so much. Not the he minded...to much.

"Alright, we can start tomorrow after the academy" Naruto told him.

"Alright Naruto, I will see you tomorrow" Lee said before leaving to return to the orphanage.

That was also one of the reasons he and Lee got along so well. Neither of them had family, but in their time together, they had grown to be something like brothers.

* * *

After School the Next Day

Naruto was walking with Lee out of the academy.

"So Naruto, we are going to use the Academy style as the base right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was thinking, maybe the academy stance is too basic, shouldn't we start with an already developed style and change that? Just as you did?"

"Well sure, but I already had a style that uses speed as a dominant attribute. But maybe if we look back over the other sty-" Naruto was cut short as right in front of him was one of the girls from his class. Kasua Inoe. He never liked this girl, she was bossy and annoying.

"Naruto-kun" she said sweetly and instantly ever girl in the vascinity stared their way

"Yes?' he replied simply

"Why don't you and I go out and eat together?" she said, and all the girls turned angry

"Sorry, but I promised Lee I'd help him develop a Taijutsu style, maybe some other time" He said, trying to hint to the girl he wasn't interested as he started walking away.

"Tsk, so you'd rather go and train with that loser than go on a date with me?" she said. And when he stopped in his tracks she was sure she had him.

"Shit" Lee muttered.

Instantly, thin bolts of lightning started arcing around Naruto. If anybody had been looking up, they would have seen some what used to be white clouds expand slightly and turn a shade darker.

Naruto turned on his heel and walked back to her. Staring her down.

"Don't ever, make fun of Lee. You got that? And besides. A bitch like you couldn't handle me" Naruto stated before turning back on his heel and walking away, with Lee following right behind.

Kasua just stared on in shock. All of the surrounding girls smirked. She got what she deserved, after all, nobody makes fun of the people Naruto was close to. In fact, if Naruto saw anyone being made fun of he always stepped in. That's one of the reason every girl had the hots for him. He was so cool! And that lightning that arcs around him whenever he gets angry or determined, nobody could explain it but it was just so cool!

* * *

"You didn't have to insult the girl" said Lee

"Why? She deserved it, she shouldn't have said tat"

"But insulting a woman is an un-youthful thing to do!" Lee declared

"Should I have knocked her on her ass?"

"...No, that would be an even more un-youthful thing to do"

"Exactly" Naruto said as they arrived at the training ground

"At least it wasn't like that one time with Kenji last year"

"Don't get me started on that guy"

* * *

Naruto was walking out of the academy with Lee, as they passed the Academy Training Field, the heard the sound of several boys seemingly arguing with someone.

Naruto immediately walked over to investigate.

"Just give us your damn homework kid!" one of the kids ordered, who Naruto identified as Kinji Shikai, who he knew as a school bully.

"Please, It took me all night to finish it" the kid begged

"I don't give a shit! Just give it to us!" he ordered

"Leave him alone" Naruto ordered causing the four bullies and the one victim to turn to him. One of the bullies eyes turned fearful. He was in the same class with Naruto. The other three, however, were in the grade above them.

"Bullying is most un-youthful!" Lee added.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna make me!" Kinji

"Me!" Naruto stated as thin bolts of lightning arced around his body.

"Hell no man" the boy in Naruto's grade said before running away.

"What a pussy" another boy said.

Turning back to Naruto Kinji smirked.

"And just what are you gonna do to us? We are older than you"

"Hn" Naruto said as he dashed forwards, with lee following right behind him.

Naruto ducked under one of the bullies punch and placed his palm on the ground and kicked upwards, into the chin of the student.

Lee pivoted around another one of the bullies and delivered a hard punch to the kidney of the bully. Knocking him to the ground as he groaned in pain.

"What the hell?" Kinji said in shock.

Naruto looked at Lee and he nodded.

Lee dashed forwards and swept a leg under the feet of Kinji, causing him to fall forward, right onto the rising knee of Naruto, breaking his nose on contact.

"The next time I see you bullying someone, you'll get a lot worse than a broken nose" Naruto said before turning around, there he saw a rather large crowd watching on. From students in his class, to some of those who were about to graduate. Many of which looked impressed at the boy's display of skill.

"C'mon Lee" Naruto said before walking through the crowd, who parted for the two.

"That was a most invigorating fight was it not?" asked Lee

"You bet!" Naruto said, and anger vanishing from his mind.

* * *

Present

Naruto and Lee had gone over the book on Taijutsu once again, there were a few styles that used strength more than the other. The ones they singled out were Tiger Style, which relied on strength almost as much as speed, Boar style, which was just a bit too reckless, and Ox style, which depened on strength much more than speed, but was kind of clumsy.

"I think we should go with Ox style" Lee said.

"Yeah, but it needs to incorporate more speed into it, if you used it as is it wouldn't take advantage of your speed"

"I believe you are right Naruto!" Lee said

"I do believe I am Lee!" Naruto agreed

"Alright! Then let us begin!"

* * *

Several Weeks Later

Naruto walked into class alone today. Lee had come down with the Flu so he was excused from class.

As Naruto sat down every girls eyes snapped to him as maliciously hungry smiles and evil eyes stared at him.

'Shit' Naruto cursed. He had to act fast. As he looked around, he saw one Hyuga Neji walking up the isle towards his usual seat.

Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the seat next to him.

"What the hell!" Neji exclaimed.

"Please for the love of god sit here, if you do I promise I will owe you a massive favor" Naruto begged

"Why the hell would I need to sit here?" Neji asked, tick mark on his head.

Naruto just pointed past him and when Neji turned, he saw a bunch of girls giving him the death stare. But for a second he could have sworn he saw a bunch of hungry wolves, who just had the perfect opportunity to hunt their prey stolen from them.

"I see. Very well. I will sit here for today" Neji stated. He understood what he was going through, after all, their class was dominated by girls for some reason. And quite a few had their eyes on him. He didn't like the way they looked at him like a piece of meat.

"R-really? Thank you Neji" Naruto said.

"Where is Rock Lee?" Neji asked. He was unsure why, but he felt talkative today.

"Oh Lee? He's sick. He must have trained to hard with me the other night?"

"Training? May I ask what you were training?"

"Sure, see, Lee and I have been trying to create a Taijutsu style that suits him"

"What's wrong with the academy style?" Neji asked, not understanding why they would train so hard for something like that

"Oh that's right, you're from a clan. See, the Academy style is very basic, it's meant to be molded to each students personal attributes"

"And what is Lee's?"

"Strength, that guy is strong as hell"

"But isn't he very in-proficient in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu?"

"Yeah. His chakra coils aren't developed. That's why we are trying to create a Taijutsu for him. So he can make up for in Taijutsu what he lacks in everything else"

"Interesting. Would you mind if I joined you one of these days and train with you?"

To say Naruto was stunned was an understatement. First of all, Neji was talking more than anyone had ever seen him before, and he just asked to train with them?

"W-well sure. I don't see why not" Naruto responded, composing himself.

"I look forward to it" Neji said before facing forwards just as the teacher walked in. He had no idea what was making him so talkative today. And to ask to join them, completely out of character. It was just something about this Uzumaki Naruto. But he just couldnt tell what it was.

* * *

Several Days Later

Lee was back in class and feeling better than ever, he was currently in his regular seat next to Naruto.

"It is good to be back! I feel youthful once again!" Lee exclaimed.

"Good to have you back Lee" Naruto said, patting Lee on the back

"So Naruto! Has anything interesting happened while I was gone?" Lee asked

"Not much, I managed to get Neji to take the seat next to me so the girls didn't swarm me for the past few days." Naruto said. Causing Lee to gasp in shock.

"Neji? Neji Hyuga?" Le asked in bewilderment

"Yes, him"

"I can hear you" Neji said with a small smirk as he walked by them to his regular seat

"I see" said Lee.

Several Hours Later.

Kids were leaving the class room and Naruto stood up and walked over to Neji.

"So Neji, you want to come with us?"

"Yes, I wish to see how the two of you train"

"Well, if you want to see out secret training regimen, then you will have to partake in it"

'How bad could it be' thought Neji "Alright" he agreed.

"The Genius of the class training with two classmates as equals! It is most youthful!" Lee exclaimed.

Neji just sweat-dropped and stood up as they led the way out of the academy.

When the exited the building Neji excused himself to tell his escort that he would not be returning home for a while.

* * *

Once Naruto, Lee and Neji had reached training ground nine Lee and Naruto started doing stretches as Neji watched on.

"Neji, i'd suggest you do some strethces, trust me, you'll thank me" Naruto said.

"Indeed, stretching prevents pulling muscles and getting cramps" Lee added. Neji gave in and did some stretches with them.

Three Hours Later

Neji was on his knees gasping for air. Never before had he exorcised so rigorously and so brutally. What he thought was the entire exerciser was only the warm-up. And that's when the real hardcore stuff started. The only think that kept him going was his pride. It didn't take long for him to notice that Naruto and Lee were freaks of stamina. His Hyuga pride would not allow him to fall behind, and they seemed to be still able to go for longer.

"H-how...the hell...can you...still...be able...to go longer?" Neji asked, in between breaths.

"The power of youth!" Lee declared

"We do this everyday Neji, sometimes we go for much longer" Naruto stated, and Neji stared at them in comical horror.

"You guys are insane"

"That may be, but the results are worth it" Naruto said as he gestured to Lee, who standing in front of a tree. Lee cocked his fist back and punched an insanely deep bash into the trunk. Then Lee raised his leg in place and kicked towards the tree, cleaving through the trunk, causing the tree to fall.

"This is the power of youth Neji!"

"Anytime you want to train with us Neji, don't hesitate to ask" Naruto said

"I Can't imagine what you two will be like when you're older" Neji stated, i mean come on, one was nine the other was eight, and they were training harder than some adults. Hell, they had trained harder today than he ever had.

"That's easy, I'm going to be the Hokage" Naruto said determinedly

"And I'm going to be Konoha's greatest Taijutsu expert"

"Wow" Neji said, Lee's dream seemed obvious, but Naruto's, to be Hokage was quite the aspiration, and he wasn't quite sure that the blonde would be able to reach that goal.

"You're probably thinking, 'He'll never reach that goal'... but just like the rest of the village, I'll prove you wrong!" Naruto declared, pointing at Neji.

Neji could feel the determination in the blonde. And Lee just nodded. Knowing about the boys dream, not just to become Hokage, but to prove everyone that had ever mistreated him wrong.

"Who want's some food?" Naruto asked

"Food sounds good" Neji said, officially relinquishing himself to be friends with the two.

"Food sounds amazing!" Lee stated loudly.

* * *

 **There you go. Two chapters two days in a row. Don't expect that to happen ever again. Anyways, I have one story I need to finish and several stories I need to update before I can update this story again. But it wont be too long.**

 **-WINBEAR**


	3. Chapter 3: Anko

**Hello once again readers, my name is Windbear and i'll be your host of fanfiction for today, or maybe, even all of eternity, depending on how much you enjoy my stories.**

 **I don't own Naruto but I do own my own plot and OC's.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Anko**

A few weeks had passed since Neji had begun training every so often with with Naruto and Lee, and it was safe to say, that a sound and stable friendship was starting to form and the once stoic Neji had begun to be more friendly and talkative.

Whenever Neji would join the two after school to train with them and help them structure Lee's custom Taijutsu, while the progress was slow at first, with the help of Neji and Naruto, Lee was able to develop the beginnings of a Taijutsu style of his own. The concept was to use not only overwhelming strength to break opponents blocks and guards, but to incorporate enough speed and balance to not be clumsy and slow, which would render the style predictable and disadvantageous.

Currently, Naruto, Lee, and Neji were sitting on a log, eating some lunch. Today was one of their days off from school, and there was no way Naruto and Lee were going to let this full day of opportunity go to waste.

"So, what do you think it'll be like when we become Genin?" Naruto spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well, once we become Genin, we will be assigned to three man teams with a Jonin Sensei. Then we will take missions until we are ready for the Chunin Exams" Neji replied.

"You mean that its possible for all of us to be on the same team?" asked Lee

"Yes, it is possible, it depends on what kinds of teams The Hokage wants to make that year, usually its balanced teams, where each member serves a purpose, that being, Front, mid-range, and then Long-range. Or whether he chooses to make specialized teams, like Assault, Support, Tracking, Intelligence, etc." Neji replied

"Where would we fit in?" Lee asked

"Probably if anything Assault. But we could also be Front Mid and Long range. With Lee being front, Neji being mid-range, and Me being long-range" Naruto stated

"But Naruto, how exactly would you fit in to Long Range? Wouldn't that usually be occupied by those who are best with thrown weapons?" asked Lee

"Ah but my dear Lee, if I make up for it by having several long-range jutsu then I can take place in the back and still be able to kick some ass at close range" Naruto said.

"That would make sense since Lee is unable to use Jutsu, and My clan focuses on plainly training our taijutsu, you would be the one best suited to learning jutsu to aid us" Neji replied

Before Naruto could say anything else, he heard a loud shouting towards the edge of their favorite training ground. When he looked towards the origin of the distraction, he saw a boy confronting the usual group of fan-girls that watched them train. Listening in closely, he could make out most of what they were saying.

"Go away baka! What if they hear you! They might leave!" one of the girls shouted chastising the boy.

"What's so special about them Reno-Chan? I'm way better than any of them!" the boy declared, the girls all just scoffed and turned away.

With a grunt, the boy turned to the three of them and ran over. Unlike most of the people in their class, this boy had some actual talent as a shinobi, sadly, he thought he was some hot-shit because of it.

Once the boy reached the three, he stood straight with his arms crossed.

"You guys think your so cool just because you have the girls attention. Well I'm here to put you in your rightful place, and to mess up those faces of yours.

Naruto and Neji just looked to each other with an annoyed expression.

"Please, Koza-san, please leave, we have no wish to fight you, you could get seriously hurt" Lee spoke, standing up.

"Shut up loser. The only reason you have any attention at all is because of these two! Sit the fuck back down and I wont hurt you!" the boy said, and that's when he felt a spike of killing intent.

"You wanna mess with me and my friends huh?" spoke Naruto darkly as he stood up, hair shadowing his eyes. Small flashes of lightning began arcing from his eyes.

Neji took notice to this, and activated his Byakugan.

"Oh you want to be first huh Naruto? Ive always wondered why my parents said to stay away from you, but I never really cared and I still dont. Just because your an orphan doesn't mean I will show any mercy." spoke Koza, choosing to ignore the aura coming off the blond.

"Koza-san. It is unwise to provoke him so, but sadly, you have already dug your grave." spoke Neji, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Shut up you clan born fucker. Just because you were born into a clan you think your better than me huh!?" shouted Koza as he lowered into a fighting stance and sharged at Neji, who didnt even flinch, because before Koza could do get anywhere even close to Neji, his face was in the grasp of Naruto, who's eyes were now un-shadowed and revealed faintly glowing blue eyes sparking with electricity.

"What the fuck" Koza mumbled underneath Naruto's palm.

"If you ever insult one of my friends again... I'll kill you" Naruto said, before picking Koza up off the ground and throwing him several meters away before he climbed to his feet and ran away.

Naruto turned to his friends as the lightning vanished and the killing intent lowered.

"Damn I hate it when people get like that. Not like we even want their attention" Naruto spoke before taking notice of Neji's active Byakugan

"Hey Neji, why is your Byakugan active?" Naruto asked

"Oh sorry, must've activated it on instinct" Neji lied. He was still trying to grasp what he saw. When Naruto was threatening Koza. Neji had no fucking idea what he saw. But for a second, he could have sworn, that Naruto's chakra started flowing to his eyes.

'It couldn't be possible.. he's not part of a clan. There's no way he could have one, but then where does that lightning come from, Naruto doesn't know any jutsu. What could this possibly mean?'

Meanwhile, a girl observed the group from a branch on the other side of the clearing. She watched the three intently. Especially impressed by the blonds defense of his friends. She had been too far away to make out much, but using a technique she picked up, she could make out most of what was said.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto, Lee, and Neji sat together in their classroom at the academy. Naruto was fast asleep while Lee was giving the teacher his full attention. Neji however, was far too busy thinking about what happened with Naruto the other day to pay attention to the lecture. Whenever Neji looked at Naruto all he could see was the memory of that faint flow of chakra to Naruto's eyes. Something that should not be possible for a non-clan born individual such as Naruto. Maybe he had seen wrong, the flow of chakra had been feint after all.

That's probably it, Neji just imagined it. And now he just had to let it go and quit letting it distract him.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door, earning the attention of everyone in class. Even Naruto lifted his head up to see who caused the disruption.

"Come in" the teacher announced before the door opened and a girl around their age walked in. She had violet hair that was tied back in a pony tail. She was wearing a brown shirt with tan shorts, and fishnet mail covering her legs from mid thigh to mid calf.

"Everyone. Id like to welcome a new student to our class today. Please introduce yourself" the teacher announced

"Mitarashi Anko! That's my name and don't you forget it! I'm gonna be the best damn kunoichi this village has ever seen!" the girl now known as Mitarashi Anko stated proudly.

"Settle down now. Please find a seat" the teacher said, chastising the girl. Seemingly unaffected by the teacher, Anko made her way past the rows of desks, and as she past Naruto's. She gave him a devilish smirk and a wink. Causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock with a hint of confusion and trepidation. As it happened, a few of the girls in the Naruto fanclub division of the classroom saw this and glared malevolently at Anko.

Anko took no notice of the girls and picked a seat next to a boy and one of the few truly neutral girls in the class. Her new seat was just a few desks back from Naruto. The two students started talking to her as one would to a new student and she did her best to reply, yet she never took her eyes off the blond.

Once the class had calmed down, the teacher continued his lesson. And Naruto went back to sleep.

* * *

After School

Naruto, Lee and Neji were walking out of the Academy, Naruto gave a mighty yawn and stretched a little.

"Forgive me, but I am to meet with my clan today. I will see you two later." Neji said, excusing himself.

"Sure, sure. You and your clan stuff. Won't pretend like I understand. See ya later!" Naruto said, ending the sentence on a happier note.

"Goodbye Neji-san! I hope your boring clan matters do little to diminish the fires of your youth!" spoke Lee.

"So Lee. You ready to train our asses off?" asked Naruto in his usual excited/goofy tone.

"Actually Naruto. I have family matters to attend to. IT SORROWS ME GREATLY TO LEAVE YOU TO TRAIN ALONE!" Lee wailed hysterically.

"Calm down Lee. I'll be fine. Besides, it's just one day. I'll just beat you in tomorrows spar to make up for it" Naruto said with his big grin.

Lee's head nodded furiously before he walked off. Head still nodding.

With a chuckle to himself. Naruto began the trek to his training ground, unaware that he was being tailed.

* * *

Once Naruto arrived and finished stretching, he began his warm-up. 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats, and 10 km worth of laps around the clearing.

Once he was finished with his warm-up. He started going through the katas of his taijutsu style. Originally the style had been called 'Lightning Strikes Style'. And it focused on very precise strikes, pinpointed to vital spots. But Naruto had altered the style to better suit himself. Now instead of precision, in incorporated more of his speed and strength. So instead of just using precise jabs and chops to hit vital spots. He used lightning fast punches to destroy vital spots and the surrounding flesh. He named this style 'Thunder Drums Style' after the loud sound of impact made after a punch. Of course, Naruto never let all out during spars, and never truly aimed for vital spots. But he could see its potential, all he needed to do was learn all there was to learn about the vital spots of human anatomy.

Feeling satisfied with his stances. Naruto walked up to a thick tree, probably a foot and a half in diameter. As he lowered into a stance and drew back his fist, he channeled chakra into his arm and in a burst of speed his fist made contact with the tree, which exploded on the other side. And the impact resounded with the crack of the wood splitting as the tree toppled over. Naruto shook his hand to shake away some numbness.

"Damn. I still cant get that right" Naruto muttered to himself. Unknown to him, somebody heard him.

"You're using too much chakra in your fist. You should only be using your chakra to enhance your muscles bones and tissues. Your doing that part right. But you're also using too much chakra and its back lashing back into your arm when you make contact" spoke a familiar feminine voice from out of nowhere.

Unsure what to do. Naruto just stood there, prepared to fight. That is until one Mitarashi Anko appeared from the tree line.

"Anko-san?" Naruto asked

"Just Anko. And I meant what I said. While using chakra to pull your fist to the object and vice versa is a very interesting idea, but your using far too much chakra" stated Anko as she approached him

"And how exactly do you know so much about chakra?" Naruto asked

"I don't. It's the basics of tree walking. Use too much chakra you destroy what you're trying to stick to. Use to little, you slip off. And since your not just using too much chakra, but you are also using in in a punch, your just causing damage to the nerves in your hands." spoke Anko as Naruto closed his eyes in thought.

"So if I use less chakra, I can still pull the my fist toward the target or vice versa, and I wont be damaging my hands?" Naruto asked, to which Anko nodded in response.

To test this, Naruto walked over to a new tree and lowered back into his stance. As he drew his fist back he started applying chakra to the muscles in his arms and legs to make himself more sturdy, he then started releasing a controlled amount chakra from the tenketsu in his hand and launched his fist forward. As his fist closed in on the tree he could feel his chakra touching the tree and he pulled on the tree, causing his fist to rocket forward and make contact with the tree, which exploded on the other side to a slightly smaller degree than before. But this time, as he drew his hand back, the stinging sensation was much less than before.

"Awesome! I wasn't even sure that would work but it did!" Anko shouted, to which Naruto sweat-drop.

"...seriously?" he muttered. Anko just giggled in response. Naruto sighed and turned around to examine his work on the tree. When he turned around to make conversation with the girl, she had disappeared.

"...weirdo" Naruto muttered as he returned to his regular training, trying to get the strange purple haired girl out of his mind.

* * *

 **There you go! I have to say, I wasn't over pleased with this chapter, but it was taking far too long to write so I decided to just say screw it and finished it.**

 **For those of you wondering, i've been mulling over the thought about having younger Sannin, as well as a good Orochimaru. If you have any thoughts on that id love to hear them.**

 **IF you have any questions/concerns/tips, leave them in a review or a PM. I'll see you guys next time!**

 **-Windbear**


	4. Chapter 4: Author update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH.** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the **Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice** fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
